


Mermen and hormonal urges

by Erenixia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, BoyxBoy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Pirate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Yaoi, merman au, merman eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenixia/pseuds/Erenixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young Captain Levi of Ship Maria finds an unconscious merman in a tangle of fishing nets, things take a turn for the, well, interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermen and hormonal urges

A swish of his tail and he was off, whirling and looping around rocks, pieces or coral and many different sea creatures. 'Faster, faster' he thought as he swam under a rock arch he had found not so long ago. The darkness of the night made it more of a challenge but he knew it helped improve his eyesight so he enjoyed it. He glanced behind him to see his strong tail, pushing him faster and faster through the water. He swam to the surface and lunched himself out of the later with a shriek. Well, that's what it sounded like to non- merpeople, a mix of a scream and various clicking sounds, similar to a dolphin, but it tended to scare humans. To his ears it was a cry of glee that echoed across the bay. Hearing his call echo back to him, he realized how close he had swam to shore. For centuries he had been fascinated by humans but was too skittish when it came to actually coming into contact with one, so he never got to see them up close. He had always wandered what it would be like to stand upright on those weird stilts they had instead of a tail, he couldn't imagine how they do it. All of a sudden, a bright light surrounded him and he heard shouts coming from the source of the light. He hissed as the light blinded him and he dove back into the water, swimming as fast as he can to get away from the light. Not really caring where he was going just as long as he could get away. 'Faster, faster'

Then, nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

"Captain!" Three hard knocks. "Captain we found something, I think you should take a look!"

Captain Levi grumbled as he pulled on his boots and a cloak before stepping out into the cold nipping air of the ocean. "What is it? Who called me?"

A young man, maybe in his late teens- early twenties stepped forward His blonde hair swayed in the breeze as he stood in front of his Captain. "Me sir!"

"Armin. What have you found?" Levi asked, his voice a tad softer for the young man as he knew Armin had gone through a lot recently, losing his family in a house fire and receiving harsh burns to his legs and back in his failed attempt to rescue them.

"Sir we aren't sure but it seems to be a boy, he got caught in the fishing nets and he appears to be unconscious." Armin gestured towards the side of the ship. "What should we do?"

He leaned over the edge of the ship to get a good look at the boy. On seeing a glimmer of blue-green his eyes widened slightly as he said."Everyone leave, go back to your bunks I will deal with this." He stood tall, or as tall as he could, Levi only being 160 centimeters, until every member of the crew was out of sight.

He walked over to where the ropes were holding the nets in place. Using all of his strength he hoisted the ropes up and walked slowly to the opposite side of the ship until he heard a thud, the nets and whatever was in the nets, were on board. He cautiously moved back over towards the nets, crouched, and using a pocket knife, he cut through the nets to reveal a young man who looked to be around 18-20 years old, shirtless, with visibly strong abdominal muscles and sun-kissed skin. Levi stopped for a moment to admire his handsome face, before cutting through the rest of the nets. He gasped and fell backwards onto his behind upon seeing the man had a long tail instead of legs. His scales shimmered in the moonlight and Levi could see flecks of gold mixed in with the sea of blue, green and turquoise scales. The scales were smooth and cold, not slimy like he thought, but almost like a snake's. The man's ears were almost like fish fins and were a pale blue. He looked back up to his face and saw he was breathing heavily. "Well shit."

Levi stood back up and went to get a wheelbarrow from the supply closet. "Goddamn Erwin and his impulse buying." He wheeled it back to where the man was laying, still unconscious, and hoisted him into the wheelbarrow Levi was surprised how heavy he was but seeing how large and muscular his tail was, it was to be expected.

He wheeled the man back to where, as Captain, he had his own personal quarters including a kitchen off the side and an ensuite bathroom with a bathtub. He was lucky to be able to afford a boiler to have hot water for his baths. As he ran the bath he filled a basin with lukewarm water and used a cloth to wipe the man's forehead and face.

"I wonder what caused you to swim into our nets..." Levi spoke to himself as he checked the man's temperature and his breathing. His temperature was quite high and his breathing was still heavy, getting faster by the minute. Levi's brow furrowed as he didn't know how the man's body would react to human medicine so he decided to lift him into the bath and hope for the best. The water came to about halfway up the man's chest and almost instantly his breathing slowed and he relaxed into the water. Levi let out a sigh of relief to see the man's muscles loosen up and relax instead of the rigid state he found him in. He then placed the cloth across the man's forehead and left it there to try and cool him down. Levi then went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea as the man didn't look like he would wake up any time soon. He walked back to the bathroom to find the man sitting upright clutching the cloth to his chest. He looked up at Levi with a surprised look on his face and his ears perked up.

"Wh-what am I doing here?"

"First off, I'm Captain Levi, and this is my ship." He sat down and crossed his legs taking a sip of his tea. "And you are?"

"I'm Eren. Now tell me why I'm here." He furrowed his brows and looked Levi directly into his eyes.

"Tch, so informal." Levi said under his breath. "I was doing paperwork when one of my crew informed me something got stuck in our nets. They thought it was a human boy but I could see your scales through the net. I wanted to see if you really had a tail and it turns out you do. They don't know about your tail or anything so it should be fine. You are in my bathtub because seeing as you're part fish, I presumed you need water to survive. Also you were burning up with some sort of fever and I thought the lukewarm water would cool you down, which it did."

"Oh... Thank you." Eren looked down at the cloth in his hands, "I don't really remember being caught in a net, I was swimming away from a light and shouting voices and I don't remember anything after that."

"You must have swam too close to the lighthouse and they saw you."

"Lighthouse?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, they have a big light that can shine towards ships so they don't crash into rocks when they enter the port, or in your case they shined it on you temporarily blinding you am I correct?"

"Yes. And I'm not a fish, I'm a merman." Eren said, remembering Levi's comment earlier. "I have a tail but I am definitely not a fish."

"Ah, Merman..." Levi sipped his tea as he spoke, "So it's true."

"What?"

"Oh, just old fishermen's tales of human like creatures with the lower half of a large fish."

"That's interesting... Humans are strange though, how can you move around on those stilts?"

"Stilts," Levi smirked "Do you mean legs?"

"Yeah those things," Eren gestured towards Levi's legs. "How do you do it?"

"Like this." He stood up and walked around the room before sitting back down again. "I was born with them so I know exactly how to use them and I can't imagine anything else, much like how you can't imagine anything other than your tail."

"Ah, I see." Eren held up the cloth that was in his hands and smiled, "I suppose you want this back." 

"No it's alright, you keep it, I have many others for myself. Wait there." Levi went out to the kitchen and came back with a plate with a bunch of little round golden-brown things on it. "Here you must be hungry."

"What are they?"

"They are pieces of chicken with breadcrumbs, children like to eat them. I believe they are called chicken nuggets?"

"Oh, they sound nice." He took one and popped it into his mouth. "Yeah they're not bad... you should have some too."

"I will, I was waiting for your reaction, they're good aren't they?" Levi grinned.

The two chatted for a while until they finished the plate of chicken nuggets and Levi washed the dish before sitting back down again. Eren had a forlorn look on his face as Levi sat down and Levi was concerned.

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

"Am... When can I leave?" 

Levi's heart sank slightly on hearing this. "Where do you live?"

"Oh... I don't really live anywhere now."

"Now? You mean you did live somewhere before?" Levi leaned a bit closer, folding his arms across the edge of the tub and rested his chin on them.

"Well, yes, but my home was destroyed by a terrible force, I don't know what it was but it scared me so much I never went back so now I just wander around the sea, sleeping wherever I feel is safe, then moving on to the next place." He tried to smile but Levi could tell it was forced.

"How long have you been doing this?" 

"I don't know, a couple of centuries?"

"CENTURIES? WHAT ARE YOU?" Levi shouted with wide eyes.

"Old. Immortal. I don't really keep track of my age because I don't age physically." 

"Fuck me, I could really use some of that anti-aging stuff..." 

"I can't fuck..? It's not that I don't want to, I can't."

"No no! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"So how old are you, Captain Levi?" He said with a grin.

"Twenty one." 

"Wow you're so young!" Eren stared in awe as he, without realizing, leaned forward a few inches and held his hands to his face.

"Shut up, it's not every day someone as young as me is Captain of such a fine ship." Levi huffed.

"And I don't doubt your ability as a Captain."

"So what did you mean when you said... you can't fuck?"

Eren blushed slightly and averted his eyes. "Well, before my mother died she told me that merpeople mate for life and not to mate until I found the right person, and... I never have. I've never really been in contact with any other merpeople since my home was destroyed."

"That's a shame. How do you know when they're your mate?" Levi asked, "Do you court each other or do you just know?"

"We... " Eren looked at Levi, his pupils dilated, and leaned closer, "Just know..."

"I- Eren are you ok?" Levi tried to back up a bit but Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and moved close enough so their noses brushed against each other.

"Levi are you- single? He heard Levi gulp before he pressed his lips against the raven's.

Levi's eyes went wide as he felt his heart speed up and he pulled away quickly, "Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you? What do you think I was doing?" His eyes went back to normal and he gasped, "Wait! I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"It's... it's alright just... don't do that agai-"

"I'm sorry, I won't!" He could feel his face burning up with embarrassment and he buried his face in his hands, "Please forgive m-"

He felt Levi lift his chin and kissed Eren gently on the lips. "Don't do it again, without me leading."

"L-Levi I-" he gasped as he felt Levi nip his bottom lip and slip his tongue into Eren's warm mouth. "Hnn..."

Eren placed one hand on the side of Levi's face and the other on his shoulder whereas Levi went a bit further to pull Eren into a sitting position on the edge of the tub and running one hand up and down the merman's side while the other tangled itself in his damp, brown hair. Not caring that he got water on himself, he could clean it up later, Levi pressed himself against Eren and deepened their kiss. Levi dominated the kiss but after a while Eren tried to fight back, earning himself the lead and he sucked on Levi's tongue before exploring the raven's mouth. He could taste and smell mint from Levi's tongue and breath and he loved it. Each time Levi breathed out, Eren would breath in until all they could feel, hear and think about was each other. Levi let his hands explore Eren's chest as he didn't know how things would work lower than his waist, where his scales started. He rubbed is palm across the brunette's left nipple and his reactions to his administrations were mesmerizing to Levi. His ears flattened against his head as little whimpers and moans were released into the air around them. When he moved to kiss down his neck, Eren put both hands on Levi's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Levi, please... stop"

"Stop?" Levi was confused.

"I- You don't know what you're getting yourself into..." He was saying no but he knew his body wanted it, wanted it so bad. "I'm sorry. That's enough, at least for tonight."

"Why? You seemed to be enjoying it."

Eren looked into Levi's eyes, his own ones sad, "If this continues... if you really want it, I will have to take your humanity."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Smut should be in the next chapter but it will be a bit challenging to write seeing as Eren doesn't have legs to spread for Levi, but we can work around that and figure something out ;)


End file.
